nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dien Village
Dien Village (IPA: /di:ən'vɪlɪdʒ/; Oceana: Dedin o'thie Dien, IPA: /d̪ɛd̪inʔot̪ʰiə̯'d̪iə̯n/; Slovak: Diená Dedina, IPA: /'djɛnɑ: dɛdinɑ/) is a Lovian village and district in the state of Oceana. Dien Village is located on the shore of the Dien River and is often called the "gateway to the Svolnick Moor". It is located a few of miles north of the Oceana Beach, east of Bardeyow and close to the Beaver River Mouth district. Saint Lucia's Church is the Roman Catholic church of Dien Village, which forms its own parish, also covering the Beaver River Mouth district and Southern Oceana. History Dien Village was was probably first settled in the 1890's and lies in a small area of arable land in the Svolnick Moor, on the banks of the small Trwa river. The village started as a rural village. Agriculture still remains the most important function of the village, although tourism is becoming increasingly more important. For a long time, Dien Village was not much bigger than other hamlets in the surrounding area, and it consisted mostly of a few farms, located on a stretch of several miles from the Trwa to the Nahrodin river. Due to its function as church hamlet, a built-up area formed near the Trwa in the 1950's and 1960's. Nowadays, this forms the central part of the hamlet; far outlying areas are slowly depopulating, although plans for a new peripheral block near the Nahrodin have been set up, but not yet initiated. As a result of the depopulation of outlying populated areas, the entrance road to Dien Village is accompanied by a huge number of ruins, a lot of which have been subject to arson. Demographics Of the 695 inhabitants of the Dien Village district, 695 live in Dien Village. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of Dien Village was 695 white (100%); ethnically there were 414 Oceana (59,57%), 184 Slovaks (26,47%), 56 Lovians (8,06%), 29 Dutch people (4,17%), 11 Limburgish people (1,58%), and 1 Pole (0,14%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 412 English (59,28%), 141 Oceana (20,29%), 105 Slovak (15,11%), 25 Dutch (3,60%), 11 Limburgish (1,58%), and 1 Polish (0,14%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 596 Roman Catholic (85,76%), 23 Dutch Protestant (3,31%), 17 United Protestant (2,45%), and 59 with no religious affiliation (8,49%). Environment Dien Village is located inbetween the Svolnick Moor, the Lielnick Forests, and the Southern Beaver River Forests. While the village center is located between the Dien River and the Trwa River, farms extend all the way to the Nahrodin River, effectively surrounding the wetlands. The center of the built-up is located at approximately 10 meters high. Of the 1,517 functioning registrated buildings in Dien Village, 381 have a residential designation, 807 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 44 have a religious designation, 71 are shops or services buildings, 18 are governmental buildings, and 196 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Dien Village are employed in forestry, the agricultural sector, or natural services. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 438 (65,2%), of which 140 have no registrated jobs (32%) and 19 are unemployed (4,3%). Dialect The dialect of the Oceana language as it is spoken in Dien Village developed fairly recent and was imported from Newmouth. Because of that, it is similar to the Boborni Call spoken there. However, the original inhabitants of Dien Village did not shift to English before switching to Oceana. As a result, the dialect shows more influence from Slovak. Migrations at the end of the twentieth century from other parts of the State of Oceana have caused the dialect to move more towards the Hurbanova variant, as well as a shift from Oceana and Slovak towards English. More recently, cultural and political pressure are reverting this shift. Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Dien Village is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 20: Hurbanova to Dien Village (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 21: Dien Village to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 24: Dien Village to Noble City (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning). The following bus stops lie within Dien Village's zone of habitation: Dien Village Kláp, Dien Village Nahrodin, Dien Village Trwa, Svolnick Swamp, and Velmnick Road. Sports There is one sports club based in Dien Village, the Dien Village Cricket Club, which plays in the Lovia Cricket League. The Dien Village Cricket Club is based at the Svolnick Oval, which overlooks the Svolnick Moor. References and notes Category:Village Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:District of Oceana